Neon Genesis Evangelion: S² Works
Neon Genesis Evangelion: S² Works is a soundtrack box set of music from the anime TV series Neon Genesis Evangelion and the first two Evangelion films, Evangelion: Death and Rebirth and The End of Evangelion. In addition to tracks included on previous Evangelion soundtracks, this 7-disc set includes many unused songs and alternate mixes or arrangements of existing songs.Reichu's VGM : NGE S^2 Works It was issued as a limited edition release. Amazon.co.jp： NEON GENESIS EVANGELION S2 WORKS: 音楽: TVサントラ,ARIANNE,LOREN&MASH,鷺巣詩郎,Mike WYZGOWSKI,MASH,庵野秀明 Track listing Titles in italics denote tracks which first appeared in this collection. Wherever applicable, the original song title follows the track title. All songs were composed and/or arranged by Shirō Sagisu except where otherwise noted. |length33 = 0:26 |title34 = D-4 |length34 = 0:25 |title35 = D-5 |length35 = 0:22 |title36 = D-6 |length36 = 0:28 |title37 = D-7 |length37 = 0:41 |title38 = D-8 |length38 = 0:34 |title39 = D-8 Piano |length39 = 0:27 |title40 = D-9 |length40 = 0:38 |title41 = D-10 |length41 = 0:46 |title42 = D-11 |length42 = 0:33 }} |length26 = 0:33 |title27 = F-2 Light Version |length27 = 0:33 |title28 = F-4 |length28 = 0:07 |title29 = Title Speech A-Type |length29 = 0:32 |title30 = Title Speech B-Type |length30 = 0:19 |title31 = A-13 A-Type |length31 = 2:09 |title32 = A-13 B-Type |note32 = "CRIME OF INNOCENCE" |length32 = 2:28 |title33 = A-13 C-Type |note33 = "HOSTILITY RESTRAINED" |length33 = 1:39 |title34 = A-13 D-Type |length34 = 1:25 |title35 = A-13 E-Type |length35 = 1:33 |title36 = A-14 |note36 = "Rei III" |length36 = 3:44 |title37 = A-14 Fast Tempo |length37 = 2:45 |title38 = A-15 |note38 = "She said, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."" |length38 = 1:56 |title39 = A-15 Rhythm Only |length39 = 1:56 |title40 = A-15 Drums |length40 = 1:54 |title41 = A-15 Slow Tempo |length41 = 2:00 |title42 = A-15 Slow Tempo/Rhythm Only |length42 = 2:00 |title43 = A-15 Slow Tempo/Drums |length43 = 1:58 |title44 = A-16 |length44 = 1:35 |title45 = A-16 Rhythm Only |length45 = 1:33 |title46 = A-16 Strings |note46 = "BACKGROUND MUSIC II" |length46 = 1:33 }} |length12 = 2:11 |title13 = A-4 Zakazaka Version |note13 = |length13 = 1:38 |title14 = A-4 Strings Version |length14 = 1:21 |title15 = A-4 Lonely Version |length15 = 1:26 |title16 = A-4 Lonely Version/With Piano |length16 = 1:27 |title17 = A-4 Lonely Version/With Piano/Melody Unison |length17 = 1:27 |title18 = A-4 Violin Solo |note18 = |length18 = 1:48 |title19 = A-4 Piano Solo |length19 = 2:09 |title20 = A-4 Piano/Normal Version |length20 = 1:17 |title21 = A-4 Piano/Lonely Version |length21 = 1:22 |title22 = A-4 Piano/Omakase Version |note22 = |length22 = 1:27 |title23 = E-13 Short Piece 1 |length23 = 2:06 |title24 = E-13 Short Piece 2/With Piano |length24 = 2:05 |title25 = E-13 Short Piece 2/Without Piano |length25 = 2:05 |title26 = E-13 Short Piece/Fast Tempo/With Piano |note26 = |length26 = 2:07 |title27 = E-13 Short Piece/Fast Tempo/Without Piano |length27 = 2:07 |title28 = E-13 Rhythm Only/Modified Version |note28 = |length28 = 3:29 |title29 = M-2 |length29 = 3:03 |title30 = M-3 |note30 = |length30 = 6:17 |title31 = M-3 Suite |length31 = 0:51 |title32 = M-4 |note32 = |length32 = 4:58 |title33 = M-4 Chorus Only |note33 = |length33 = 4:15 |title34 = M-5 |length34 = 3:45 }} |length7 = 2:19 |title8 = M-6 Fast Tempo/Modified Version |note8 = |length8 = 2:21 |title9 = M-7BThis version was included on the soundtrack for Evangelion: Death and Rebirth. |note9 = |length9 = 2:28 |title10 = M-7B Without Woodwinds |length10 = 2:28 |title11 = M-7B New MixThis version was included on the soundtrack for The End of Evangelion. |note11 = |length11 = 2:28 |title12 = M-8 |length12 = 2:26 |title13 = M-8 Chorus Delay |length13 = 2:26 |title14 = M-9 |length14 = 6:48 |title15 = M-9 Modified Version |note15 = |length15 = 6:52 |title16 = M-10 |note16 = "Komm, süsser Tod (Single Version)" |writer16 = Shirō Sagisu/Hideaki Anno/Mike Wyzgowski |length16 = 7:55 |title17 = M-10 Director's Edit Version |note17 = "Komm, süsser Tod (Album Version)" |writer17 = Sagisu/Anno/Wyzgowski |length17 = 7:45 |title18 = M-11''Later included as a track on the 2003 soundtrack ''Refrain of Evangelion. |note18 = "Everything you've ever dreamed" |writer18 = Sagisu/Wyzgowski |length18 = 6:42 }} |length7 = 0:18 |title8 = Kanon D-Dur |writer8 = Johann Pachelbel |length8 = 5:08 |title9 = Kanon D-Dur (Double Quintet) |writer9 = Pachelbel |length9 = 5:07 |title10 = Kanon D-Dur (Quintet) |writer10 = Pachelbel |length10 = 5:01 |title11 = Kanon D-Dur (Quintet/No Harpsichord) |writer11 = Pachelbel |length11 = 5:01 |title12 = II. Air (Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068) (Slow Tempo) |writer12 = Bach |length12 = 3:57 |title13 = II. Air (Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068) |writer13 = Bach |length13 = 3:23 |title14 = Jesus bleibet meine Freude (Herz und Mund und Tat und Leben, BWV 147) (Strings/Fast Tempo) |writer14 = Bach |length14 = 3:10 |title15 = Jesus bleibet meine Freude (Herz und Mund und Tat und Leben, BWV 147) (Strings) |writer15 = Bach |length15 = 3:47 |title16 = M-10 Without Intro/A-Type |writer16 = Sagisu/Anno/Wyzgowski |length16 = 7:05 |title17 = M-10 Without Intro/B-Type |writer17 = Sagisu/Anno/Wyzgowski |length17 = 7:04 |title18 = M-13 Take 1 (Unfinished) |length18 = 6:16 |title19 = M-13 Take 2 (Unfinished) |length19 = 6:16 |title20 = M-14 (Unedited) |length20 = 2:16 |title21 = M-14 Second Half (Unedited) |length21 = 0:36 |title22 = M-15 (Unfinished) |length22 = 4:08 |title23 = THANATOS –IF I CAN'T BE YOURS– |writer23 = Sagisu/MASH |length23 = 4:51 }} Credits * Vocals: ARIANNE (6-16, 6-17, 6-18, 7-16, 7-17), LOREN & MASH (7-23) See also References Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion albums Category:Box set albums ja:NEON GENESIS EVANGELION: S2 WORKS